The Player (Canon, Wizard101)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|Base= |-|Divine Paradox= |-|1= Summary The Player is the primary protagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Originating from a world outside the Spiral, where magic doesn't exist, he was brought into the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts by Headmaster Ambrose. The wizard was later revealed to be the Child of Light and Shadow, who would one day oppose the Shadow and bring hope throughout the Spiral. At the end of Arc 3, it was revealed that the Player is the Scion of Bartleby, and while Bartleby was weakened, took over his role as the mortar that binds the concepts of Shadow and Chaos with Light and Order, otherwise known as the Divine Paradox. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-A, far higher '''by summoning a Titan | '''Low 2-C | At least 2-C, possibly higher. Higher '''with absorption | '''2-B. At least 2-A, likely higher '''with Scion spells | At least 'High 2-A '| '''2-A Name: Player determined Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Player determined Age: 16 in arc 1. 26 by arc 3 Classification: Human, Wizard, The Child of Light and Shadow, The Divine Paradox, Scion of Bartleby Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Magic Detection (Can sense magic of others and auras), Telekinesis, Aura, possible Immortality (Type '''8; Bartleby stated he knew The Player would become The Divine Paradox from the beginning, and implied he was protecting him since), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1''', '''2 and 3'''), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the damage his spells do by up to 100,000x as well as increase his durability), Dimensional Storage, Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the ability to create life from nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Healing (All schools of magic can heal. Even Shadow Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes with Myth Magic), Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish), Necromancy (Through the power of Death Magic, users can control the dead), Mind Manipulation (Via the beguile spell), Poison Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (Death spells can absorb the opponents life force), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy), Willpower Manipulation (Death magic allows users to strengthen their own will), Summoning (Can summon minions from any of the schools of magic), Ice Manipulation (Ice Magic can cause damage over-time, attack with powerful Ice, give powerful defenses and many other things), Weather Manipulation (Storm Magic can control the weather), Electricity Manipulation (Storm Magic can control electricity), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic can burn over time, engulf opponents in flames and many other things), Danmaku (Via every AoE spell), 4th-Wall Awareness, Transmutation (Has complete mastery over every single school of magic; Balance magic is the power of transmutation), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his spells working on his opponents to 100%, as well as decrease the chance of an enemy being able to us their powers and abilities by 100%), Soul Manipulation (Can rip out someone's divine spirit and essence), Information Manipulation (Can hide his stats from his opponent and well as see the stats of others, including their weak spots), Plant Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Sound Manipulation (Can create soothing sounds for plants to dance too), Creation, Power Nullification (Can dispel all forms of magic, which includes life, death, myth, fire, storm and ice and any abilities associated with those forms of magic), Self-Resurrection (Via Guardian Spirit which regenerates his body after death if he casts it), Resistance to the following: Death Manipulation (Can go resistant to Death Magic), Fear Manipulation (Can go resistant to death magic), Willpower Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Transmutation (Via being immune to Balance Magic), Ice Manipulation (Can go immune to Ice Magic), Weather Manipulation (Can go immune to Storm Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can go immune to Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can go immune to Fire Magic), Life-Force Absorption (Via being immune to death magic), Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Should be resistant to Beguile), Fate Manipulation (He is cut off from the threads of fate and because of that The Norns could not see nor manipulate his fate), Probability Manipulation and Time Manipulation (With a time ribbon, he could function in a room with time flux) | All the same to a much greater extent, Energy Manipulation (Mana burn burns the opponents PiPs which is equivalent to energy), is blessed by The Sword of Kings | All the same to a far greater extent, along with Reality Warping (Shadow Magic forms, bends, rebuilds, refines reality), Matter Manipulation (Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and put it back together), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic can nullify other passive power nullification), Petrification (Shadow Magic petrified another Shadow User), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can turn dreams into nightmares), Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated Shadow Creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Power Absorption (The Player absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power), Reactive Evolution (After being hit with Shadow Magic, The Bat regained the power of Shadow and resistance towards it), Power Bestowal (Via granting Shadow Magic to others scaling from Spider. Bestowed his stolen power to an entire land), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Destroyed an embodiment of his fears that was created passively through Shadow Magic) | All the same to a far greater extent, along with Conceptual Manipulation (Was going to destroy Grandfather Spider. Shadow Magic can create conceptual embodiments of fears. Shadow Magic can change conceptual affiliations), Sleep Manipulation (Can sing The Titanic Lullaby, which put the titans into an eternal sleep) | All the same amplified immensely (Gained perfect mastery over ever single school of magic), along with Law Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Was infused with Bartleby's magic, Mellori's Light and Order, and The Bat's Shadow and Chaos), Acausality (Type '''4 '''and '''5; Mortals view time as the past and the future, however, the three divine beings view time as an illusion, and exist outside the past and future, as well as the wheel of existence. Scales to his post paradox essence body, as that is only a lesser version of The Divine Paradox), Regeneration (At least High-Godly; Regenerated after the Aeythr Titan killed him and destroyed his very essence. Should be able to survive the erasure of the multiverse on top of this scaling from the other cosmic beings. As The Divine Paradox is his strongest form, he likely has superior regeneration to his post paradox self), Immortality (Type 1''', 3',' 4',' 5 and 8'; The Divine Paradox is linked with the might of Bartleby and is infused in the Great Tree's essence. In this state, the Paradox has taken over Bartleby's role as the mortar that binds Raven and Spider together. Due to his connection with Bartleby, if The Player was to die, be erased from existence, mind controlled or affected in a negative way, Bartleby's divine essence would protect and even resurrect him), Higher-Dimensional Existence, likely all the abilities of Bartleby (Sealing; Similar to Raven's in that it locked Grandfather Spider's powers away and severally weakened him), Space-Time Manipulation, Passive Probability Manipulation etc) | Same as arc 3 along with Regeneration ('High-Godly'; When eaten by The Devourer you are killed at a conceptual level. The Player got eaten and still came back), Acausality (Type '''4' and 5'''; Word of God stated that since The Player still has traces of the paradox essence, he is unbound by universal law and the general order of how things flow), Immortality (Type '''1, 3''', '''4 '''and '''8), Sealing (Can seal beings in an eternity of nothingness) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than young Morganthe who could have destroyed all the stars in the universe), far higher 'by summoning a Titan | '''Universe level+ '(The Player is empowered by The Sword of Kings, which was considered important to defeat Morganthe. Has enough power to cast spells such as celestial calander which attacks with the force of time), '''far higher '''with rank 10 spells and summoning a titan (The rank 10 spells are his most powerful spell when not summoning a titan, and do far more damage then his regular spells) | At least '''Low Multiverse level, possibly higher (Defeated Shadow Morganthe, who offered him endless power to rewrite the universe. Morganthe rewriting the universe was stated many times and she was going to fuse the Spiral with the Shadow Web). Higher with Absorption (Absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power, so much so to the point that if he had not shed it, it would have consumed him) | Multiversal (Defeated a weakened Grandfather Spider, who is far superior to Morganthe who only holds a fraction of his power). Higher with absorption. At least Multiverse level+ with Scion spells (His Scion spells are induced with the spring leaves of the Ravenwood trees, and is linked with Bartleby as his scion) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Alongside Bartleby, The Wizard sang The Song of Creation to reweave the threads of reality and reset existence to its rightful order. The endless multiverse is stated to only be an echo of an even greater existence. Effortlessly stomped The Aeythr Titan, who in a weaker form could have destroyed existence and originally contributed to the destruction of The First World, where time, magic and nature work in a way incomprehensible to the Spiral) | Multiverse level+ '(Although he shed his Divine Paradox Essence, he still has traces of it within him according to Word of God. Defeated The Devourer) 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''combat and reaction speed (Can strike enemies as fast as lightning near the start of the game, and got far stronger and faster from there) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher '''combat and reaction speed (Far faster than before) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely Infinite '''combat and reaction speed (Shadow Magic increased all his stats infinitely, which should include speed) | 'Immeasurable '(Fought against The Storm Titan for a considerable amount of time and fought Grandfather Spider while time was flowing in different directions and outside its regular flow) | 'Immeasurable '(Stands at a similar hierarchy to Bartleby, Raven, and Spider, all of who exist beyond the linear flow of time and outside of the multiverse), likely 'Irrelevant '(Scaling from Bartleby) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least''' Stellar Class (Scales to Morganthe who could pull the stars out of the night sky) | At least 'Stellar Class '| At least '''Stellar Class | At least Stellar Class, likely higher | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: '''At least Multi-Solar System Class | '''Universe level+, far higher '''with rank 10 spells and by summoning a titan | At least '''Low Multiversal, possibly higher | Multiversal. At least''' Multiversal+ with Scion spells | At least 'High Multiverse level+ '| '''Multiversal+ Durability: '''At least Multi-Solar System level''' | At least Universe level+ '''| At least '''Low Multiverse level, possibly higher | Multiversal | At least''' High Multiverse level+ (Was virtually unharmed by any of The Aeythr Titan's spells) | '''Multiversal+ Stamina: Virtually infinite; can fight as long as he has mana, which he does not lose as the Divine Paradox. Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar to Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ with magic and attacks as The Divine Paradox Standard Equipment: Spells, wand, The Sword of Kings, Healing potions, Mana Potions, Backpack etc. Intelligence: Supergenius; The Player has assisted the inhabitants of Celestia, a world dedicated to science and research in fixing many complex pieces of equipment. Can forge weapons capable of manipulating magic and craft weapons that warp reality from things he picks up from the ground. Has learned about the history of the universe from the likes of Grandmother Raven and Bartleby and has formed many plans to outsmart the likes of Medulla, a sentient brain who can create weapons to attack souls. Has also created teleporters that he can use to cross short distances, and forged keys and doorways to enter other space-times. The Player also picks up information extremely quickly and has been able to fufil any duties related to science and general needs to completion after being told what to do once. Comparable to Spark who is fully adept at quantum physics and nanotech. As The Divine Paradox, he should be somewhat comparable to Raven and Spider. Weaknesses: None Notable | Shadow Magic runs the risk of backlash, making it so he could lose up to 30% of his health if he doesn't use Shadow Magic the way it is intended to be used | His Titanic Lullaby is not as effective as Bartleby's | None Notable | The Titanic Lullaby is not as effective as Bartleby's Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Magic: * Gnomes!: '''Gnomes is one of the Life school's most powerful attacking spells. With this, the Player can attack his opponent with the power of Life and Nature. Once hit with this spell, the opponent will have their next two attempts at using abilities linked with life nullified. * '''Life Prism: '''With Life Prism, the Player can covert Life damage to Death damage. This is primarily used if the opponent has resistance to Life Magic. * '''Scion of Life: '''The Scion of Life is the best healing spell in the entire game. With a single cast of this spell, the Player can return to full health no matter how much damage he has taken. * '''Guardian Spirit: '''Guardian Spirit allows The Player to have a second chance at life after death. If cast in time, The Player will regenerate his physical body after he is killed. * '''Hungary Caterpillar: '''This is Life Magic's most powerful attacking spell. This attacks the opponent with Life magic, that is infused in Shadow Magic. * '''Triage: '''With this spell, the Player can remove any damage over time spells that are cast on him. This can even be used to remove poisons. * '''Creation: '''Life Magic's source is The Song Of Creation, which wove the known universe. Mellori had stated that with Life Magic, a being could create entire worlds. It can also create life from nothing. * '''Morality Corruption: '''With too much Life Magic, it was stated that an entire jungle went from peaceful to vile. '''Death Magic: * Beguile: '''The most basic form of Mind Manipulation. With this spell, the Player can force his enemy to work for him for about 1 minute. * '''Doom and Gloom: '''Doom and Gloom is a powerful death aura. With it in play, it will passively reduce the effectiveness of healing and regenerative spells by 85% as long as the healing or regenerative process didn't begin before the spell was cast. This has an effect on spells like Guardian Spirit. * '''Death Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Death Magic to Life Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Death Magic. * '''Pacify: '''With this spell cast, the Player can choose a target and the opponent will naturally not want to harm them. * '''Scion of Death: '''This is the most powerful Life-Force Absorption spell in The Player's usage. This allows him to absorb a large amount, sometimes all of his opponent's life force and use it to heal himself. The spell is especially powerful since it is infused in Bartleby's Magic. * '''Call of Khrulhu: '''This spell drains life force with the power of Death infused with Shadow Magic as part of an AOE attack. * '''Bad Juju: '''By dealing a small amount of damage to himself, the Player can reduce the damage of his opponent's next attack by 90%, effectively making sure he will survive it. * '''Empower: '''By using this spell, the Player can take some Death damage, and in return, gain PIPs to cast spells quicker. * '''Death Inducement: '''At its core, Death Magic is about granting death to life. '''Myth Magic: * Blinding Light: '''The Blinding Light spell puts the users enemy under paralysis for 30 seconds. * '''Illusion Creation: '''Myth Magic focuses on the power of imagination. In its natural state, Myth Magic can bring illusions into the real world. * '''Medusa: '''Attacks the opponent with the power of Myth Magic and puts them under paralysis for 1 minute if they manage to survive Medusa's gaze. * '''Celestial Calander: '''A very powerful spell of Myth. According to the professor of Myth Magic, Cyrus Drake, this spell attacks with the force of time across the universe. We also see that it attacks with the force of the sun, and the countless planets in the universe. * '''Scion of Myth: '''This spell attacks the opponent with the power of imagination. The attack itself is non-corporeal in nature and is infused in Bartleby's Magic. * '''Dimension Shift: '''By manipulating the duel circle, the Player can trade buffs with minions that he has summoned. (Note: It is likely he can use this to steal standard equipment from his opponents scaling from Grandfather Spider). * '''Shatter: '''As soon as the spell is cast, it will shatter any defense or armor the opponent has cast on themselves. * '''Myth Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Myth magic to Storm magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Myth Magic. '''Storm Magic: * Hypnosis: '''The core focus of Storm Magic is hypnosis. * '''Storm Prism: '''With a Storm Prism, The Player can convert the power of Storm Magic to Myth Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Storm Magic. * '''Scion of Storm: '''In terms of physical damage, Scion of Storm is the most powerful attacking spell the Player has. This attacks the opponent with the full force of Storm Magic, infused with the might of Bartleby. * '''Glowbug Squall: '''A powerful Storm spell that attacks the enemy with bugs that manipulate electricity, and is infused in Shadow Magic. * '''Insane Bolt: '''A last resort of sorts. While it is a Storm spell, it deals damage through the Moon school. It has a 50% chance of dealing insane damage to the opponent, however, it has a 50% chance of backfiring and potentially killing the one who casts it. * '''Cleanse Charm: '''With this spell, the Player can remove any negative charms that were cast on him. * '''Lightning Strike: '''With this spell, the Player can increase the probability rate of his Storm spells by 10%. * '''Storm Lord: '''The Storm Lord is a well-known storm spell that deals damage through the storms and induces paralysis on the opponent for 30 seconds. '''Fire Magic: * Burning Rampage: '''A very important spell to Fire Magic. With this, the caster starts by dealing a small amount of damage and creates a DoT on the opponent. After 1 minute, if not removed through unconventional means, the spell will explode and deal large amounts of Fire damage to the victim. * '''Fire Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Fire Magic to Ice Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Fire Magic. * '''Efreet: '''The Efreet is a treasured spell of the Fire school. With this, The Player can deal large amounts of Fire damage to the enemy, and passively weaken their next attack by 90%. * '''Scion of Fire: '''The Scion of Fire deals the most physical form of Fire damage possible, and is further amplified by the fact that it is infused in Bartleby's Magic. Should be comparable in hotness to The Fire Titan that can burn the universe and likely entirety of existence down. * '''Raging Bull: '''The Raging Bull is an effective spell that attacks the Player's opponent, and everyone in the opponent's team. It will also reduce the probability of the opponents next spell working by 25%. It is also induced in Shadow Magic. * '''Backdraft: '''Depending on how many PIPs The Player has, the Player can use this spell to increase the damage of the next Fire spell he uses by over 200%. * '''SmokeScreen: '''A very easy spell to use that allows The Player to reduce his opponents' probability of using techniques by 40%. * '''Heckhound: '''With the maximum amount of pips, the Player can put a DoT on his opponent that deals possibly near death damage for a minute and a half. '''Ice Magic: * Steal Ward: '''With Steal Ward, the Player can steal an opponent's defensive wards for themselves. * '''Winter Moon: '''Deals a significant amount of Ice damage to the opponent and freezes the opponent for 30 seconds, not allowing them to do anything. * '''Frost Giant: '''Summons an Ice Titan to the field and deals a large amount of Ice damage, it also stuns the opponent for 30 seconds. * '''Ice Prism: '''This spell allows the Player to convert the power of Ice Magic to Fire Magic, acting as a way to fight against resistances to Ice Magic. * '''Scion of Ice: '''Another Scion spell in the Player's arsenal that deals chilling damage to the opponent, and is infused in Bartleby's magic. The ice should be comparable in coldness to The Ice Titan, whose ice can freeze the entire universe. * '''Abominable Weaver: '''A very powerful beast of Ice, that deals large amounts of Ice damage to the opponent while shielding the Player, and is infused in Shadow Magic. * '''Lord of Winter: '''The Lord of Winter is an ancient spell that deals significant amounts of Ice damage to the opponent and steals their PIPs. * '''Snow Angel: '''The Snow Angel is a spell that attacks with the non-corporeal personification of Ice Magic and deals DoT. '''Balance Magic: * Loremaster: '''The Loremaster is one of the most versatile spells the Player has. It deals a significant amount of damage, reduces probability by 35% and reduces the damage the opponent can deal by 20%. The Divine Paradox can use this spell to reduce probability and damage by 100%. * '''Transmutation: '''Balance Magic focuses on the power of Transmutation, allowing for the blending of magic. * '''Reshuffle: '''If the Player somehow loses all of his magical spells, he can use Reshuffle to redraw all of his spells. * '''Mana Burn: '''Burns the opponent's PIPs, making it difficult for them to cast powerful magic spells. * '''Scion of Balance: '''The Scion of Balance is the most powerful Balance spell in terms of damage. Attacking with the power of all Balance Magic combined, and possibly even Transmutation. It is also infused in Bartleby's Magic. * '''Gaze of Fate: '''The Gaze of Fate attacks with Balance magic and one of the other 6 schools of magic, adds a +25% damage increase aura to all Balance Magic spells, and is infused with Shadow Magic. * '''Sabertooth: '''Summons a Sabertooth to attack the opponent with the power of Balance Magic, which then shields the Player from Life, Death and Myth attacks. * '''Nested Fury: '''Attacks the enemy and his teammates with one of the three Elemental Schools of Magic through Balance. '''Shadow Magic: * Shadow Shrike: '''Allows the Player to transform into a creature that can bypass resistances to magic by 50% and increase the Player's damage by 10%. Effectively 100% by Arc 3 as The Player can naturally at best bypass 50% of universal resistances. * '''Shadow Seraph: '''The Player transforms into a Seraph infused with Shadow, significantly increasing his healing skills. * '''Shadow Sentinel: '''Significantly increases The Players defense, making it almost impossible to damage, and practically impossible to kill him. * '''Dark Nova: '''Summons a creature of Shadow to attack a single opponent with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Storm Owl. * '''Dark Shepherd: '''Summons a creature of Shadow to drain the life force of the Player's opponents and heal him with half of it. AP should be comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Call of Khrulhu. * '''Dark Fiend: Summons a creature of Shadow to attack multiple opponents with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Raging Bull. Astral Magic: * Moon Magic: '''Allows the Player to Polymorph/Shapeshift into a different creature, with different spells, strengths, and weaknesses. He can also use this to polymorph back into his human form if transmutated. * '''Sun Magic: '''Allows the Player to enchant spells, making them more powerful than they were previously. This can range from increasing damage, increasing how much resistance the Player can pierce, increasing probability on a spell and increasing the healing capabilities of a spell. * '''Star Magic: '''Allows the Player to cast auras that grant The Player passive effects for a limited amount of time. Raging from increasing natural damage he can deal, how much damage he can take, among other things. '''Strongest Spells: * The Titanic Lullaby: The Player has control over Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby. The Lullaby was originally used to put the three titans to sleep, and even worked on Grandfather Spider, putting him to sleep after Raven locked him away. * The Song of Creation: '''As the Divine Paradox, The Player used the Song of Creation to reweave the threads of reality that were torn, and reset existence to its rightful order. * '''Dispel All: Much like Bartleby, The Divine Paradox has a dispel all ability, which nullifies any ability associated with the seven schools of magic, Shadow Magic and conceptual magic. * Scion of Elements: '''The Scion of elements is an attack only avalible by the Divine Paradox. The Scion of Elements attacks with the combined force of Storm, Fire and Ice magic in one * '''Scion of Spirits: '''The Scion of Spirits is similar to the Scion of Elements, in that it attacks the opponent with the power of life, death and myth in one '''Key: Arc 1 '''| '''Arc 2 Pre Shadow Magic '''| Arc 2 post Shadow Magic |''' Arc 3 '''| The Divine Paradox | '''Post Paradox Essence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3